Conversation in Silence
by Cravings
Summary: It really was amazing how much he could say without speaking a single word. Darkshipping.


A Conversation in Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters.  
Author: Cravings  
Email:  
Pairing: Darkshipping

oOo

'It really is amazing...' Yami thought to himself.

This thought was directed, as most of his thoughts were these days, towards his one time thieving lover.

Bakura had, for whatever reason decided that if he could not defeat and possess the power that he desired, then he would steal the godling himself. Not that Yami was ungrateful, or even complaining. Quite the opposite in fact. The once king had no longer knew what he would do without the Tomb Robber.

However a visit from Yuugi brought up some rather interesting observations. For example, they never spoke.

This was what Yami was focusing his not inconsiderable intellect upon. It was deceptively simple, he realized. The truth was, the two of them had no need to speak. Words were completely unneeded. They understood each other perfectly well without them. Yami was the only one of the pair that used them, and even he only did so out of habit.

Bakura however, had always lived alone. He had never needed such finicky things as words unless they were to convey a threat.

Yami smiled at the thought. There was little need for that now... other than when somebody thought it would be a good idea to try to hit on him anyways. The crimson eyes man wasn't sure that he wanted to know what the white haired spirit did to those who tried to claim what was his once he got his hands on them. Yami gave his head a firm shake. While that was a train of thought that was well worth following it was not what he wished to think about tonight.

Conversations with his love were made with complete silence on the white haired mans part. In the odd times words were absolutely necessary, they were in the forgotten tongue of their shared homeland. Those times were exceedingly rare, and Yami could go for weeks without hearing his lovers voice. Bakura could speak quite elegantly without words.

Threats to Yami or himself were met with a steeling of eyes, a hardening of the face, and a tensing of the body. He was like a serpent getting ready to strike out with its deadly venom. No one could see when he struck and it was perhaps one of the most frightening things in this world. There was nothing quite like and angry, pissed off, and possessive Bakura.

Bakura when he was duelling was quite different, though one had to be closely acquainted with him to make out the more subtle differences. Bakura's eyes and voice took on a slightly insane edge... a very insane edge. One that the person sitting across of the duelling table would have to be insane themselves to miss. It was like having knives carving across ones own sanity. Very few could stand against the onslaught of a Bakura getting ready to face an opponent.

The dark eyed spirit always said that it was merely a ploy to throw people off balance. Yami would not put it past him to do something like that, but the pharaoh wasn't completely sure that he entirely believed it. At least while Bakura was like this, he was only likely to kill, drive insane, banish to the shadow realm, or some combination of any or all of the above, those who were in the general vicinity. A pissed off Bakura would just blast anything in sight.

When Bakura fell into one of his more thoughtful moods, the normally ever alert and solid eyes misted over, like the Nile at midnight. Nothing in the world mattered to that hunched form in those times. Perhaps though that was not the right way to describe it. More like Bakura adopted a slight curl of the shoulders. After all Bakura was nearly as proud as his lover, if not more so, and never slouched any more than Yami himself did. They both carried themselves in the same manner, upright, proud, and strong.

Then there were the countless other faces of Bakura. Supportive, protective, worried, and dare he say it... in love. It was simply amazing just how much Bakura could say without speaking a single word.

Dark chocolate eyes suddenly appeared before Yami's own crimson. One lotus pale hand placed itself on his cheek, brushing away stray strands of gold from his lovers face.

Yami smiled, this was an equivalent to a 'What's bothering you?' from the other.

"Nothings the matter." Yami reassured, "I was just thinking about what Yuugi said the last time he came to visit."

A grunt and a hardening of the eyes meant, 'Why the hell should I care about what that shrimp thinks?'

Yami scowled, but did not challenge the thief to a spar about why his partner was still important... for the moment it was put to the side. They could debate the point later. Instead Yami chose to clarify, "He asked me why I stayed with you even though you never spoke to me."

Now if one had a normal lover, the only thing they would have to worry about was their lover taking it as a sign that e relationship was about to be thrown to the gutter. Yami had very different worries. One was that Bakura would stomp out of the house and the next thing that he would hear about Yuugi was the discovery of his body in the middle of the neighbourhood park, or that he himself would end up locked away in whatever place that the Thief King managed to secret away all his stolen treasures.

The other managed to surprise him by simply raising an eyebrow. Smiling Yami mentally translated that to 'So what do you think?'

Yami answered promptly and without a single note of hesitation in his voice, "We don't need them."

Flabbergasted, Yami watched in amazement as a genuine smile stole its way across the Tomb Robbers face. It shone, transforming familiar features into something utterly stunning. "You really should do that more often," Yami managed as he regained his breath.

That was met with a shrug as Bakura turned and left the room heading towards the kitchen and the coffee pot. When the Tomb Robber came back, He tilted his head and looked at Yami with a semi-inquisitive look. It was a testament to how well they understood one another that Yami had no trouble in deciphering the look as 'So what the hell do you plan to tell the stupid prying brat so that I don't have to gut him for trying to pry into my business?'

"I'll tell him exactly what I just said."

Bakura raised an eyebrow.

"That you don't need them for me to understand you," Yami clarified.

There was still no words, but the smug smirk and the self satisfied eyes were more than answer enough, not that Yami got a very good look before his lips were stolen in a kiss.

The last thought that passed through the Pharaoh's minds was, 'Understanding that Bakura loves me, and reading it as his eyes go molten and the opening of his features is all well and good... but being shown is so much more fun...'

And it was then that the Thief of the Pharaoh's heart stole his last coherent thought.

End

oOo

Authors Note: I love Darkshipping, but for me it would have to come about in handful of very specific ways. And I simply can't see Bakura going all gooey just because he's in love. I think its a discredit to his character and his own strength and past. So this is what I came up with as to a normal day as the oddness of their relationship is pointed out and Yami ponders why it never even occurred to him to be worried about it.

I Hope You Enjoyed.

Cravings


End file.
